legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defenders P11/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen later on walking around town) Alex: Nice of Rayla to offer to babysit the other Infants so we could head out here. Erin: Yeah! Kyle: She definitely did us a service. Emily: Now we can all finally have some real fun! Ian: Alright! Josuke: So what is there to do around here? Alex: Hmm, well there is a arcade down the street. Erin: Ooooh now I get the kick your butt at racing again! Alex: Oh you wish! Okuyasu: Oh man, that sounds fun! Mina: I'm in on that! Josuke: Same here! Scott: Oh yeah I remember that place! It's got that Virtual Reality Arena inside of it! Koichi: A what? Richie: Virtual Reality. It's basically a giant room that you go inside of and it changes into different environments. Scott: And then you fight other people in said environment! Izuku: Wow that's amazing! Josuke: This I gotta see! Richie: Well what are we standing around for? Jack: My friends! To the Arcade! Craig: WOO HOO!! (The heroes all head to the arcade where they're soon seen inside looking around) Josuke: Whoa man! Koichi: Look at all these games! Ian: Oh man, this is gonna be great! Erin: Come on where's that racing game? Alex: Over there! Erin: Get ready to lose again big brother! Alex: Try me! (Alex and Erin go over to the racing game as a few other heroes head off as well) Ian: Now then, what should I play first? Shade: I don't know! I can't decide either! Yang: I wanna go check out that arena you guys mentioned. Scott: Oh alright then, it's right over- ???: AAAAH!!! (The group looks over as three teenagers fly out of the arena. Four other teenagers then step out) ???: Gnn....Dammit. Weiss: Hm? ???: We told you not to underestimate us you damn brats. ???: And look who paid the price! Scott: Shit.... Shade: Who the hell are they? Scott: They call themselves The Ace Team. They're the champions of The Arena and have been for months now. Yang: Champions? (One of the Ace Team members puts his foot on one of the teenager's chests) ???: Now then, if any of us see you around here anymore, I'll be sure to turn your insides to mush. ???: Yeah you goddamn shitheads! Now scram! (The three teens all stand and run out scared) ???: Hmph. Scott: Damn, these guys are heartless. ???: Hey kid. (Scott looks over at the four) ???: The hell are you and those damn wenches looking at us for? ???: You thinking about coming in for your execution? Yang: Hey what the hell is your problem? ???: Hmm? Well, hey there. Haven't seen you around here before blondie. ???: Yeah neither have I. Come to think of it, I think these kids might be Defenders Atomos. Shade: Atomos? Atomos: Yeah, they've gotta be Defenders. Nice eye there Cell. Scott: Wha- Cell?? Blake: What kind of name is Cell? Atomos: They're nicknames you moron! ???: Yeah! Everyone on Team Ace has to keep up the formal appearance, so how about you go chase your damn yarn ball and scram you little kitty cat bitch! (Blake glares at them as her ears go down) Yang: Hey! You don't insult my friend! Atomos: Well spoken Epsilon. Epsilon: My pleasure. Cell: Alright now, if you wimps aren't here to fight, then we'll be on our way. Atomos: Yeah. We've got a lot more brats to beat in this arena. Yang: Oh hell no! You guys think you can just insult Blake like a bunch of racist punks and get away with it? We're not leaving till you apologize! Scott: *Whispers* Yang no! Epsilon: Oh? And what if we don't? What's a stupid girl like you gonna do about? Yang: How about we settle this in that arena?! Scott: *Thinking* Yep there it is! Atomos: Hmm? You sure about that girl? Cell: In case you didn't hear us before, we're not people to mess around with. ???: We're goddamn champions blondie! Epsilon: Exactly that Cadaver! Yang: I don't care if your champions or not! I could beat all 4 of you with only one arm! Cell: Ha! *Points her metal arm* Looks like your already half way there! Epsilon: Yeah! She must have lost some brain when she lost her arm! And blondes are already stupid to begin with! Atomos: And besides, once we're done with you and your friends, we'll make sure the rest of your limbs are nothing but cold hard steel! (Yang glares at the four as Shade and Scott begin backing away) Scott: Say Shade, you wanna go see if they got a fighting game arcade cabinet around? Shade: S-Sure let's go. (Scott and Shade run off as Atomos watches them with a glare) Atomos: Hmph. Guess a few of your friends decided to bug out. Epsilon: Looks like your alone blondie. Cell: If you get on your hands and knees and beg, maybe we'll forgive ya. Blake: Who said she was alone? (Yang's friends all step up) Atomos: Is that how it's gonna be? Yang: You know it. Atomos: Hmph. Fine then. (The four's bodies then begin to glow) Blake: Hm? (Four Spirits then all emerge from the members of Ace Team as they all glare at Yang and the others) Atomos: You best prepare yourselves now kids. Cadaver: Yeah. You're about to step into your graves. Yang: They have spirits?? Blake: That's not good. Atomos: Oh? Do our Spirits scare you? Cell: They should, because these guys are gonna be the ones breaking every bone in your body! Yang: *Smirks and cracks knuckles* Hardly the first time I've fought a spirit. Let's take it to the ring then! Atomos: Alright then. (The group enters the arena as Alex and Erin are seen playing a racing arcade game together) Alex: Alright alright, I'm in first place now! Erin: Heh. Not bad bro. But get ready for my comeback! Alex: I won't lose to you this time! Erin: Really? Then what's that? (Alex notices a power-up of a tire that has been set on fire) Alex: *Gasp* Oh no! Erin: That's right! The Nitro Boost is mine! (Erin picks up the Nitro Boost before she uses it to cross the finish line, winning her the race) Erin: YES!! Alex: NO!! (The race ends as Erin jumps up with joy) Erin: I win! Alex: NOOOOO!! Erin: WHOOO!! YES!! I AM THE QUEEN OF RACING!!! (Erin continues hopping around as Alex falls to his knees in defeat) Alex: Dammit, why can't I win at this...? (Erin then stops celebrating and kneels down next to Alex) Erin: Aww come on big bro! It's just a game! Alex: Yeah I know but... Man why are you so good at it? Erin: I have no idea. But hey, just remember you're better then me at other things! Alex: That's true. (The two then stand up and look at each other) Alex: So, how's things between you and Jack? Erin: Oh they're just wonderful Alex! Him and I are growing closer everyday! Alex: Well that's good to hear sis. Erin: Everything good with you and Jess? Alex: Eh, same as your situation with Jack. Better than ever. Erin: Great. (Alex and Erin then see a group of arcade patrons gathering around to watch the Arena) Alex: Hm? Erin: What's going on here? (Alex and Erin walk over) Alex: Hey what's happening guys? Patron #1: Team Ace is about to put a bunch of girls in the ground is what! Erin: Huh?? (The two look into the arena) Alex: What?! (The two see Yang and Blake in the arena) Alex: The hell?! Erin: Hey! What the heck are you guys doing!? Patron #2: Oh man, four on two? This'll be a show! (Atomos and his team are seen glaring and smirking) Atomos: Not very smart keeping those other two out of the fight. Cadaver: Yeah, a four on two definitely isn't a good fight, especially when we've all got Spirits like these. Yang: Oh don't worry. They just didn't wanna be to close to the fire works you guys are about to experience. Cell: Heh. Well you're confident. Espilon: Hey. How about we make this fight a little more interesting with a wager? Blake: A wager? Epsilon: Yeah, a little bet to make things fair. Yang: And what did you have in mind? Epsilon: How about this? If we win- Heh. "If". When we win, you both become our bitches. Cell: Heh. I like the way you think Epsilon! Blake: … And what do we get if we win? Atomos: Well, considering that you two probably don't hail from this universe, I'll cut you this. (Atomos pulls out a huge wad of cash) Atomos: This is our team's prize money that we've all won since we started. If you somehow manage to win, I'll fill your empty wallets with every cent. Epsilon: Is that a deal? (Yang and Blake look at each other for a moment. They then nod) Yang: All right. Deal. Cadaver: Oh baby we are gonna have some tonight! Blake: You do know you don't have Shade to heal you this time. Yang: That's all right. We can do this. Blake: If you say so. Atomos: Hm. (The arena then transforms into the ruins of a destroyed city) Atomos: Ravaged City. The best map in the entire arena. Cadaver: And the best place for Spirit combat. Yang: *Stretches* Oh I've been in a few cities during battle. Blake: *Pulls out sword* Remember. We'll have to work closely together. Yang: Right. Epsilon: Let's end this quickly guys. Atomos: I plan to. Atom Smasher! (A Spirit Warrior dressed in red and black armor appears beside Atomos) Epsilon: Yinzel! (A blue Spirit with sharp fangs appears beside Epsilon) Cadaver: The Rotted! (A Spirit that appears rotted and molded appears beside Cadaver) Cell: Finally, Stinger! (A yellow and black Spirit with a bumblebee-like head appears beside Cell) Atomos: Team Ace, assemble! (The four then pose with their Spirits) Yang:..... Atomos: And now girls, prepare to feel pain like never before! Yang: *Takes fighting stance* Here they come. Try not to get grabbed by one. Blake: Try not to get hit to much. Yang: I won't. Atomos: Alright guys, charge in! Atom Smasher: Got it Evan! Atomos: *sigh* It's Atomos in the arena Atom! Atom Smasher: Whatever! The Rotted: *Snarls and growls* Cadaver: Go eat up man, you earned it. Alex: Oh crap... Erin: This doesn't look good. (The four Spirits then charge toward the two) Atom Smasher: Prepare to have your atoms torn apart! (Atom prepares to punch) Yang: MOVE!! (Yang and Blake dodge out of the way) Atom Smasher: Dammit! (Atom Smasher turns to face the two) Atom Smasher: You just don't get it, you're overpowered here! Yang: I wouldn't be so sure asshole! Atom Smasher: It's not like you'll be able to put up a fight! We Spirits are practically invulnerable to damage! Yang: You think so huh? Atom Smasher: Yeah! Go ahead! Try to hit me! I dare- (Yang punches Atom Smasher and hits him) Atom Smasher: HMM?!? *Backs away* Hey! I felt that! Atomos: GNN!! Dammit what the hell?! Cell: She...She hurt him?! Epsilon: That can't be possible! Yang: Like I said! You're not the first spirit I fought! Blake: And you spirits might be strong, but your users as easy prey without you! *Fires bullets at Epsilon* Epsilon: OH SHIT! *Dodges* Cadaver: Rotted! (The Rotted then emerges from a puddle of goo on the floor behind Blake) Blake: Huh?! The Rotted: *Snarls and growls* (The Rotted grabs Blake as his hand turns to goo. He then tries forcing it into her mouth) Blake: !! The Rotted: *Roars and growls* Cadaver: Yes! No way you'll be able to stop that! Yang: *Sees this* BLAKE! Cell: Stinger! Stop her! (Stinger appears behind Yang as a stinger-like appendage emerges from his hand) Stinger: Feel the sting of the bee brat! (Stinger stabs the stinger into Yang's arm) Yang: AHHH! *Punches Stinger away* D-Damn it! Cell: Ha ha! We got her! Stinger: She'll be feeling that in a second! (Blake is then seen punching at The Rotted's face, knocking him off balance as he pulls his hand from her mouth) Blake: Ah gross! No wonder he calls you that! The Rotted: *Roars* (Yang is then seen starting to hallucinate as the poison from Stinger's attack sets in) Yang: *Eyes start to swirl* W-Whoa... E-Everything is all so pretty.... Blake: *Runs over* Yang come on you need to focus! Yang: H-Hey there marshmallow kitty cat.. Blake: What?? Atomos: Nice shot Cell! Now our victory is assured! Blake: *Shaking Yang* Yang! Yang come on I need your help! Epsilon: Yinzel! Attack! Yinzel: Right! (Yinzel charges in and phases into Blake's body. He is then seen in quick flashes as he hits various spots in Blake's body) Yinzel: I'm like a demon possessing a body! I could kill you from the inside out! (Yinzel then leaves Blake's body as she collapses in pain) Blake: N-No.... Atomos: Atom Smasher! Finish off Blondie! Atom Smasher: With pleasure. (Atom Smasher then approaches Yang as she hallucinates before he karate chops her on the back on the neck, knocking her out) Atom Smasher: Done. Atomos: VICTORY IS OURS!! (Patrons cheer at the victory. Alex and Erin look shocked) Alex: Oh man... Yang and Blake lost... Erin: Yeah... Wait. Didn't they make some type of bet? Alex:..... Erin: Alex? Alex: Shit you're right. (They look back Yang and Blake start to get back up and Yang is seen back to normal) Yang: Oh my head... Wha- (Suddenly Atom Smasher grabs Yang) Yang: AH! HEY LET GO! Blake: *Gets grabbed by The Rotten* What's the big idea?! Atomos: Well Epsilon, guess the money is ours still. Epsilon: Oh we got much more than that Atomos. Yang: What the hell are you- …. Oh shit... Cell: That's right. You girls belong to us now. Epsilon: Looks like becoming the champions has its perks boys! (Ruby and Weiss then approach Alex and Erin) Ruby: Guys what happened? Alex: Well, they lost the fight. Ruby: Wait Yang lost a fight?? Weiss: With who?? (Alex points into the arena) Alex: Look for yourself. Erin: The "Champions" of The Arena. Team Ace. Ruby: Huh?? Weiss: What are they doing to them? Alex: Something we need to stop. Atomos: *Grabs Yang's chin* You might be a dumb blonde, but you are pretty damn sexy. Epsilon: This one with cat ears is definitely interesting. No way this is a normal thing in this world. Cell: True. Erin: They said it was a four on four right? Alex: Yeah. Erin: Then how about the four of us deal with these guys ourselves? Alex: Heh. Good idea. Let's get down there. (The 4 start to head inside the arena) Cadaver: Well guys what say we take our girls back to our place? Cell: Oh hell yeah. Ruby: Hey! Atomos: Hm? Yang: Ruby! Blake: Weiss! Ruby: Get your spirits off my sister and my friend! Epsilon: Excuse me? (The Ace Team members all look at the four) Epsilon: I don't know if all of you spectators heard back there, but this match is over. Atomos: And we're here to get our prize! Weiss: Those girls are not your prizes! They are my friends and you are not gonna do what you want with them! Cell: Oh really? Erin: That's right. That's why we got a little wager of our own. Atomos: We're listening. Alex: How about this, the four of us against the four of you in a fight. If we win, you give us that money and our friends back. Atomos: And if you lose? Alex:.....Then you can keep them both. (The Ace's look at each other) Atomos: Hmmm.. How about, you throw in little red riding hood and the white haired bitch and you've got a deal. Weiss: What?! No way would I- Ruby: Deal! Weiss: R-Ruby! Atomos: All right! Looks like we've got another match boys! Alex: *Whispers* Jeez, these guys are sick. Erin: *Whispers* You're telling me. Let's just beat their asses already. Alex: Right. (The two groups then prepare to fight) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts